Various stretchable films are adopted for stretchable articles such as sanitary articles, for example, a sticking plaster.
Such stretchable film is required to have not only excellent stretchability but also excellent air permeability in some applications. For example, a conventional and typical sticking plaster (see, for example, Patent Literature 1) has some degree of waterproof property because polyvinyl chloride is used as the polymer component of the stretchable film of the sticking plaster. However, the sticking plaster has poor air permeability, and hence involves a problem in that a maceration phenomenon in which during the bonding of the sticking plaster to a skin, the skin of a portion having bonded thereto the sticking plaster becomes stuffy to whiten occurs.